dublagempediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ana Lúcia Menezes
Ana Lúcia Menezes (Recife, 5 de fevereiro de 1982), também conhecida como Ana Lúcia Grangeiro, é uma atriz, dubladora e diretora de dublagem brasileira. Também creditada como Ana Lúcia Grangeiro. Foi indicada duas vezes ao Prêmio Yamato, o Oscar da Dublagem. Em 2004, Melhor Dubladora (Chihiro - A Viagem de Chihiro), e Melhor Dubladora Coadjuvante em 2005 (Koto - Yu Yu Hakushô). Em 2010 recebeu o Prêmio Yamato de Melhor Dubladora de Anime, como a Misa Amane, de Death Note. Atualmente, faz parte do grupo Delart para dublagem. É conhecida popularmente por emprestar sua voz para Aria Montgomery na série Pretty Little Liars. É mãe da também dubladora Bia Grangeiro. Dublagens * O Bebêzinho Poof Os Padrinhos Mágicos * Ahsoka Tano em Star Wars: The Clone Wars (série de televisão) * Cibila em Diablo III * Akiko Yanagi em Corrector Yui * Alexis Bledel em Gilmore Girls, Quatro Amigas e um Jeans Viajante, Quatro Amigas e um Jeans Viajante 2 e Sin City * Alice (Mia Wasikowska) em Alice no País Maravilhas e Alice Através do Espelho * Ally Parker em As Visões da Raven * Alma em A Madrasta * Oliva farm o cao 2 * Amy Rose em Sonic X e Sonic Boom * Aqua em The Cheetah Girls, The Cheetah Girls 2 e The Cheetah Girls 3 * Aria Montgomery em Pretty Little Liars * Arta A Engenheira em Lunia * Beatrice em Lola & Virginia (tambem como Diretora) * Bessie Higgenbottom em Mighty B! * Beth Oblong em Os Oblongs * Branca de Neve em Shrek 3 * Braianna em Lucky Fred * Bridgette em Ilha dos Desafios, Luzes, Drama, Ação!, Drama Total Turnê Mundial e Drama Total: A Vingança da Ilha * Candice em Final Destination 5 * Cecilia Nuthatch em Os dinossauros Voltaram * Charisse Dolittle (Raven-Symone) em Dr. Dolittle 2 * Charlotte "Charlie" Anderson em Clube do Travesseiro * Chihiro em A Viagem de Chihiro * Chloe (Amanda Seyfried) em O Preço da Traição * Clarissa em Clarissa Sabe Tudo * Corrie (Vanessa Hudgens) em Zack & Cody: Gemeos em Ação * Creepie em Creepie * Cynder em Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure e Skylanders: Giants * Daisy Watkins em Super Choque * Danielle Moonstar em X-Men Evolution * Dora Winifred "D.W." Read em Arthur (em alguns episódios) * Dulce Maria (Daniela Aedo) em Carinha de Anjo * Delancy Devin em Barbie: Escola de Princesas * Edith M. Cushin (Mia Wasikowska) em A colina escarlate * Ellen em Edgar & Ellen * Emily Yokas e Faith Yokas em Parceiros da Vida * Esmeralda "Gata" (Maite Perroni) em A Gata * Esther em A Órfã * Fiona Maguire (Michelle Duncan) em Desejo e Reparação * Fofucho em Mistureba * Gena em Cyborg 009 * Gennifer (Hayden Panettiere) em Sonhos no Gelo * Guru em Vários Filmes e Desenhos de Ursinho Pooh, Substituindo Várias Dubladoras. * Gwen Tennyson em Ben 10, Ben 10: Força Alienígena, Ben 10 Supremacia Alienígena e Ben 10: Omniverse * Gwen Tennyson nos filmes Ben 10: Corrida Contra o Tempo, Ben 10: Invasão Alienígena e Ben 10: Destruição Alienígena * Gwen em Mission Hill * Harper (Jennifer Stone) em Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place, substituindo Lina Mendes durante a dublagem da saga "Feiticeiros do Apartamento 13-B" * Hailey em Barbie e a Sapatilhas Magicas * Illana em Titã simbiônico * Isabel em Babar - O Filme * Isabel (temporada 1 a 5) em As Aventuras do Babar * Isabel Galvan (Alexandra Breckenridge) em Medium - A Paranormal * Jane (Thora Birch) em Beleza Americana * Jasmine Fentom em Danny Phantom * Jenny Meyson em Dean & Joey * Jéssica "Jess" Chen (Gabriela Cortés) em Isa TK+ * Jojo em Hamtaro * Julie em Dormindo fora de Casa * Júnior Aspárgosa em Os Vegetais * Kate Mara em Zoom: Academia de Super Heróis, O Segredo de Brokeback Mountain, Quarteto Fantástico (2015) e Perdido em Marte * Katie em Moonwalker * Kiely Williams em The Cheetah Girls: In Concert, Hotspot Night of The Cheetah Girls 2, ;The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Disney Channel Games e Studio DC: Almost Live * Kimberly J. Brown (Marnie Piper) em Halloweentown * Kira Ford (Dino Trovão Amarela) em Power Rangers Dino Trovão * Kiyone em Tenchi Muyo * Koto em Yu Yu Hakusho 2 * Kristen Stewart em O Quarto do Pânico e Zathura * Lalith em Campeões do Sendokai * Laura (Hilda Chavez) em Carrossel * Lilly Kane (Amanda Seyfried) em Veronica Mars * Loli Rivas e Luz Andrade (S0F14) em Yo Soy Franky * Lucy Hale em Pânico 4, Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place, Privileged, Pretty Little Liars, Cinderella Once Upon a Song (A Nova Cinderela: Era Uma Vez Uma Canção) e Drake & Josh * Lucy em Um Duende no Parque * Lulu em O Natal de Madeline * Lupina X-Men Evolution * Lucrécia (Maite Perroni) em Meu Pecado * Lupita (Maite Perroni) em Rebelde * Magenta (Kelly Vitz) em Sky High: Super Escola de Heróis * Maka Albarn em Soul Eater * Malu em O Diário de Daniela * Malu (Maite Perroni) em Cuidado com o anjo * Margaret em Apenas um Show4 * Mariam em Beyblade V-Force * Madoka Amano em Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Beyblade: Metal Masters e Beyblade Metal Fury * Madison em Clifford, o Gigante Cão Vermelho - O Filme * Marisol (Daniela Aedo) em Viva às Crianças! - Carrossel 2 * Mary Lennox em O Jardim Secreto de Dave Edwards * Matraca em A Turma do Pateta * Maxine (Bailee Madison) em Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place * Megan Sparkles em Sanjay e Craig * Michael Banks (Matthew Garber) em Mary Poppins (dublagem 1988) * Michelle em Era uma vez na floresta * Michelle Elizabeth Tanner (Mary-Kate e Ashley Olsen) em Três É Demais * Mike Credo em As Meninas Superpoderosas * Millicent Huxtable (Lisa Goldstein) em One Tree Hill * Millie (Kathleen Barr) em Kid vs. Kat * Mindy em As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy (alguns episódios) * Misa Amane em Death Note 5 * Molly em Os Pesadelos de Molly * Molly Cunningham em Esquadrilha Parafuso * Murta Que Geme (Shirley Henderson) em Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta e Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo * Natasha (Brenda Song) em Presas no Subúrbio * Olívia Kendall (Raven-Symoné) em As Aventuras do Cliff Huztable * Po em Teletubbies * Reed Adamson em Grey's Anatomy * Rosetta em Disney Fadas * Ro em Projeto Zeta * Rosa Santoscoy (Lucía Zerecero) em Camaleones * Rubi em Isa TKM * Samantha "Sam" Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) em iCarly, Sam & Cat e MAD * Sandie em Trigun * Sarah Henrickson (Amanda Seyfried) em Big Love * Satsuki em Histórias de Fantasmas * Savannah Westcott (Jennette McCurdy) em Swindle * Serena (Spencer Redford) em As Visões da Raven * Shelly Marsh em South Park: Maior, Melhor e Sem Cortes * Shu ChongLee em Digimon Tamers * Sigrid (Peggy Nesbitt) em O Hobbit: A Desolação de Smaug * Six (Jenna von Oÿ) em Blossom * Sophie (Amanda Seyfried) em Mamma Mia! (filme) * Stella e Piff em O Clube das Winx * Sue em Carrie, a Estranha (2002) * Sugar Dimples em Madeline (1a voz) * Suzie Capitinga (Christian Serratos) em Manual de Sobrevivência Escolar do Ned * T-Ai em Transformers: a Nova Geração * Tallulah em Barbie em A Princesa da Ilha * Tanya Sloan (Ranger Zeo Amarela e Ranger Turbo Amarela) em Power Rangers: Zeo e Power Rangers: Turbo * Tima em Metropolis * Tonya Rock (2ª voz) em Todo Mundo Odeia o Chris * Toph Bei Fong em Avatar: A Lenda de Aang * Thea Queen em Arrow * Thunderela em Felizes Para Sempre * Tsubame Ootori em Cyber Team in Akihabara * Teresa em Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Trixie Tang em Os Padrinhos Mágicos * Úrsula em George o Rei da floresta * Valerie (Amanda Seyfried) em A Garota da Capa Vermelha * Vida Rocca (Ranger Mística Rosa) em Power Rangers Força Mistica * XJ-1 em Uma Robô Adolescente Categoria:Dubladores do Rio de Janeiro